Hinatas universe
by ragingspeed
Summary: A love story between Hinata and Sasuke, Warning involves Hinata cheating on Naruto, if you don't like that kind of thing DO NOT READ THIS, please leave reviews and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata arrived at the Uchiha compound dressed in a coat as it was now approaching winter and beginning to get cold in Konoha, (wearing this  . ). She had been dating Naruto for about a year now since Naruto saved her and Hanabi, and had finally admitted his true feelings for her, truth be told Hinata was on top of the world she had the man of her dreams as her boyfriend, and sakura had dropped a few hints that Naruto was considering proposing soon although he was nervous and wanted it to be perfect so it might be a while yet, that was fine Hinata could wait. Her boyfriends friend Sasuke had asked her to come here while Naruto was away, for what she was unsure Hinata wasn't very close to Narutos best friend but knew she could trust him since Naruto did with his smiled as he finished setting up the cameras in his dining room and bedroom so he could record what happened today. He was dressed in a thick grey long sleeved high collared shirt with black pants. He had just recently found some dirt on Naruto's family and decided that he would use it so he could take advantage of his kind hearted girlfriend. He heard a knock at the door and smiled before he opened the door to see the beautiful woman and gave her a small smile. "Hello Hinata thank you for coming over on such short notice.", He said while keeping his voice calm yet serious.

"Hai no problem Sasuke-san" Hinata said giving Sasuke a small smile this was really awkward as the two had barely said much to each other over the past year, they were both raised in very rich and powerful families tradition dictated to be very formal, amongst all of Narutos friends Hinata had become close to all of them except Sasuke as they still retained that boundary. Hinata followed Sasuke inside to the dining room, "I have to say I was a bit surprised at your request what did you want to talk about, I know we aren't the closest out of all of Narutos friends I barely know you" Hinata said stuttering slightly, her old shy self coming back in the presence of Sasuke

Sasuke smirked as he sat down at the table and looked at Hinata with a serious expression on his face. "Hinata i don't quite know how to put this any other way but I've recently stumbled upon some information concerning Naruto's clan. Information that could cost him his chances at being Hokage or even getting him thrown in jail." He kept his voice calm as he folded his hands in front of his face gauging her reaction.

Hinata was shocked she didn't know what to say gasping loudly as she put a hand over her mouth, so this is why he brought her here so no one else knew probably not even Naruto he probably needed advice she though, she still couldn't believe it Sasuke was many things but a liar wasn't one of them she thought to herself. "I don't understand why oh god if this gets out Naruto will never get to be Hokage, now he is accepted as an uzumaki the council already don't want him to be hokage if they found this out it's all over" Hinata started to say sobbing quietly massively upset at the whole situation Sasuke nodded his head pretending to be upset before he spoke again keeping his head down. "I know. He is my best friend but as a Konoha shinobi I'm supposed to report this to the council. If i don't and word gets out i could be charged with treason. And I'm already on thin ice as is." He then looked at Hinata keeping a calm yet hopeful tone as he spoke. "But i might be able to keep quiet provided I'm given compensation for it. Something that would make it worth the risk."

Hinata looked up drying her eyes, "but Sasuke what about Naruto you can't tell anyone it would crush him and his dreams please, do it for him you're his best friend why would you want anything in return look at all he has done for you please I am begging you do it for him don't tell anyone" Hinata said in a broken voice stuttering and hiccuping as she was very upset at the thought of her loves dreams being shattered, for something he never even did it wasn't his fault it was his shook his head at her statement trying to play his cards right on this one. "I know he has done a lot for me Hinata but now that i know I'm also endanger. The council will have my eyes removed and collect a bit of seed from me before killing me. So unless your willing to offer me something I don't see why i should risk my life and clan on this." He tried to keep his voice firm yet apologetic so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I don't know Sasuke I have nothing my family is rich but I am not, I don't think you even need money and I don't have any influence on the council to lower your punishment if you were found out" Hinata said stuttering before she burst into tears sobbing heavily unsure what she could do, it wasn't right either that sasuke keep a secret that could endanger his life, Hinata did all she could in this situation and cry like the fragile weak thing she frowned before he decided to be blunt. So he dropped the pitiful act and looked at her. "I don't want your help politically i want your help sexually Hinata." His voice was loud and calm so she would know that this wasn't a joke and that he was dead serious.

Hinata was stunned by Sasukes response she didn't know what to say, "wh wh what? I don't understand sexually ?" Hinata was blown away sasuke response his voice was so cold and serious she knew it wasn't a joke. "I don't what?" Hinata said still stunned by his response the furthest she had got with Naruto had been light petting any making out as it turned out both of them were both prudes. Sasuke smirked before he replied with a more serious tone. "I want you to do as i say and be my sex slave from now on. Do as i say and the council will never know. And don't think of trying to kill me. I have safeguards in place." He then crossed his arms and smiled at her before he continued. "So what will it be Hinata servitude or your boyfriend's dream and possibly life?"

Hinata still didn't know what to say as her heart beat a hundred mile a minute, Sasuke was evil that was the only explanation pure evil why would he betray naruto like this. "I if you promise not to tell anyone about that thing about Naruto I promise you I will be your servant" Hinata said her voice full of shame she couldn't even look at him in the eyes as she said it as tears went down her pale cheeks. Sasuke smiled and nods his head in agreement as he spoke. "A wise choice Hinata and who knows you might enjoy this as we go." He then ran his eyes over her clothed body and licked his lips. "I want you to stand up and do a strip tease for me." He smirked as he waited for her to movie.

Hinata reluctantly stood up slowly she had never done such a thing, " I don't know of such things" Hinata said sobbing slowly, as she removed her jacket, then slipped out of her sandals. She slowly took off her pink top revealing a large purple bra, that struggled to hold in Hinatas massive triple D breasts. "Do I have to take off my skirt" Hinata said now bright red and highly embarrassed she was humiliated at what was happening smiled as he watched her removing her clothes. Sure it wasn't a dance like he would have preferred but her sexy body more than made up for it. He could feel his cock growing and straining against his pants as he looked at her before he replied. "Yes dear take everything off." He smirked as he scooted back so she could plainly see the massive bulge he had in his pants.

Reluctantly Hinata complyed in complete silence to ashamed to say a word or even look up as she unhooked her skirt from behind, and let the long skirt fall to the ground revealing a purple pair of panties that were slightly see through you could see Hinatas big blue bush that had been neatly trimmed into a square shape but kept most of the hair. "Is that it have you see enough" she stuttered slightly trying to find her courage frowned as he heard her tone and shook his head. "No it's not enough Hinata. I said everything which means your underwear as well. Now continue." His voice was a little harsh as he spoke wanting to get his point across.

Hinata froze for a moment before thinking about Naruto and closing her eyes, as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra unhooking over her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor , as she covered her breasts with one arm, as she clumsily took off her panties keeping her modesty with one hand over her private parts, in some desperate attempt to retain some sort of dignity in this whole thought about just fucking her then and there for how she was acting but chose not to as he looked at her. "Very nice Hinata. You have a truly beautiful body. Now then i want you to do one last thing and then you can leave." He then paused to give her a moment before he continued. "I want you to sit on my lap and make out with me."

"What no please Sasuke you have already seen me naked, have some mercy what about Naruto I promise I won't tell anyone about what you did if we stop now please " Hinata said begging him, as if she was a ninja begging for her life, a starving beggar wanting just a scrap of food to sate there hungry stomach, all Hinata wanted was one last scrap of dignity from Sasuke that she could take away with frowned before he stood up and walked towards her stopping just infront of her before he spoke. "Fine but i want at least one passionate kiss before you leave. And make it a good one or i will tell the council and village."

Hinata looked up at him Sasuke was taller than Naruto and she only came up to his shoulders, "okay" she whispered, as she had to reach up on her tiptoes to be face to face with him as she leaned in her eyes closed imagining it was her love Naruto she was about to kiss , as she pressed her soft delicate lips against his the way she would with then made his own move as he wrapped his arms around her with his left hand going to her head and his right to her ass. He then tilted his head and pulled her closer so she could feel how hard he was. He kept his grip loose though so he could see if she would try to pull away or embrace him back.

Hinata cringed as she felt Sasuke cold large hand rest on her plump pale ass, as his hand pushed her face towards her. She wanted to run or step back, but she knew if she did it would just be more stuff Sasuke would use against her so instead she leaned forward to press the kiss against him, her entire body going cold as she felt disgusted by herself for what she was doing , this was her first kiss with anyone but Naruto. Sasuke could tell her heart wasn't really into this but he couldn't blame her all that much. So he held her close for another minute before her broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Not bad Hinata. Now then you can go home and I'll tell you when i want you again." His voice was cocky as he pulled away but not before he gave her ass a good squeeze. He then sat back down so he could watch her get dressed with a smile on his face. Hinata didn't say a word as she quickly got dressed as fast as she could, not that it mattered he had already seen her naked, as she left his house going home as fast as she could ashamed and humiliated.

************************ 7 days later******************************************************************

Sasuke smiled as he checked his clothes making sure his suit was nice and straight. It was a simple black tuxedo with matching pants and shoes. He wore a white button up shirt under it with a red tie as well. He had convinced Naruto to let him take Hinata to Tanzuku Gai to have a little fun since he was so busy. The blond fool happily agreed so here they were for a week to relax and share a room together. He looked over to the bathroom door as he waited for Hinata to come out having already set up his cameras for later.

Hinata sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, Sasuke had chosen the dress for her it wasn't slutty and whorish to her surprise but still far too revealing for her tastes. She couldn't believe Naruto had been okay with Sasuke taking her alone to a town away from Konoha, she sometimes questioned her boyfriends intelligence and thought he was far too trusting for his own good. What was it again oh yeah "taking Hinata to get to know her better dobe" were Sasukes exact words, what kind of boyfriend let someone take there girlfriend away for a weekend alone. Hinata stepped out the bathroom in 3 inch red heels and her chinese dress (  3619/f/2012/277/0/b/hinata_in_dress_by_  ).Sasuke smiled when he saw Hinata loving how the dress he picked out fit her. He had no intention of making her look like a slut yet but that didn't mean he would cover her up. He then let out a loud whistle as he raked his eyes over her body. "Mmmm you look divine Hinata. Are you ready to head out now?" He tried to act nice so she would lighten up a little.

"I guess so Sasuke, I can't believe Naruto agreed to this" Hinata said still dumbfounded at her boyfriend's idiocy as she proceeded to open the motel room door, and walk out with Sasuke only her small handbag with her, as she clumsily tripped slightly in her red heels she wasn't used to such things which is why she wore flat sandals most of the caught her as she fell and helped her stand up before he offered his right arm to her. "Here just act all lovey dovey and no one will know you can't walk in heels. And do relax Hinata i chose this city because no one from Konoha comes here." He hoped this little bit of info would put her at ease as he waited for her to take his arm

"I guess I have no choice I still don't know why you are doing this" Hinata remarked reluctantly putting her arm through his as she used him to balance and to make it look like they were a young couple as they walked into the casino together, her arm entwined with his as people looked and stared at thee two flawless figures. Sasuke smiked as he lead her to the a roulette wheel and sat down with her next to him. He already had some chips so he held them to her and smiled. "Here why don't you pick the number dear." His voice was kind and light as he spoke making it seem to others like they really were a couple.

"Okay erm 11" Hinata said unsure of herself gambling was one of the many ninja vices, one she had been careful to stay away from her father had always warned her of them, especially since her grandfather had squandered vast amounts of Hyuga funds on his gambling habits her father wanted to make sure she didn't develop a similar habit . Sasuke smiled and placed their bet down just before the woman running the table locked in all bets. He knew this was one of the three ninja vices but he didn't care as he watched the small white ball bounce around before it landed on 11 and he smiled. "Ha lucky call baby!" He smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly to keep up their act.

Hinata threw her hands up in the air from joy as she won when it landed on her number, forgetting about the whole sasuke situation she was happy she won at something for once. "Th thanks" Hinata stuttered going beet red as Sasuke kissed her cheek, she loved Naruto but the affection Sasuke showed her made her feel awkward, all throughout her life boys never looked at her now her boyfriends best friend was trying to romance her she felt so smiled as he could tell these acts of kindness were getting to her. They continued for a few hours winning when Hinata called the numbers and losing whenever Sasuke did. Now they had a couple hundred thousand ryo in chip so he decided they should call it a night. "Alright dear how about we go get some dinner before heading back to the motel?"

"Sure I guess you're the boss I don't have much say do I really" Hinata said defeated as she agreed to go to dinner with him, what could she do tell him to fuck off and make sure her boyfriend never became followed Sasuke to a random restaurant near the casino as they grabbed a table together. Sasuke frowned a little at her words but then smiled as they arrived at their table. It was a decent sized one with a cloth cover to hide the underside. He then ordered his drink before looking at her. "You know you could try and relax around me Hinata. I'm trying to make this enjoyable for you." He sighed as he made a sealless clone so he could switch with it in in a bit as it was hiding under the table.

"It's hard for me to enjoy this Sasuke maybe if what happened last week hadn't occurred and I wasn't being blackmailed I would have rather enjoyed today" Hinata said honestly not seeing him make the clone, she had enjoyed today but she had an underlying uneasy feeling as if something bad was going to happen throughout the smiled as he took a sip from his wine glass and saw that no one was looking at them. "Then maybe this will ease you up a little." He was then covered in a quick cloud of smoke before he reappeared but he was missing his tie now. This was the clone while the real Sasuke was under the table. He gently placed both his hands on her legs rubbing them but keeping a firm grip so she wouldn't kick him.

Hinata saw him make the clone and swap places with it as she lifted the table cover slightly to see sasuke on all fours underneath. "What are doing stop it we are in public" Hinata hissed actually slightly angry at his antics, as she tried to kick him off as she felt both his hands gripping her pale slender legs as she struggled against him, she could probably kick him off if she tried but it would cause a scene .Sasuke smirked as he leaned down and kissed her leg lovingly despite her resistance. "I know we are in a public place Hinata. So why don't you put down the tablecloth and relax. No one will be the wiser if you do that." He smirked before he let go of her right leg and started focusing on her left leg massaging and kissing it as he did."No stop it what are you doing can you not wait till we get back to the motel room, this is disgusting have you no shame" Hinata said annoyed and embarrassed at what sasuke was doing, she wanted to curl up in a corner and just fade away, she hated this what if the waiter came back and saw.

The clone could see she was nervous so he reached over and took her hand away from the cloth letting it drop. "Just relax Hinata and trust the boss. He knows what he is doing." The real Sasuke then slipped her foot out of her heeled shoe and started rubbing and massaging it while he kissed up and down her smooth leg. Hinata felt tingles run up and down her spine as he kissed and massaged her foot, something Hinata actually loved was massages she loved shoulder rubs from Naruto, but Naruto would never give her a foot rub as he was too embarrassed truth be told so was she , as for her that was a much more intimate smiled as he felt her relax a little allowing him to work her foot even more. Naruto had secretly told him she loved massages so he decided to use that to his advantage. He applied just the right amount of pressure to give her a great deal of pleasure as he started kissing the top of her foot.

"Ah no Sasuke stop it my foots dirty don't" Hinata said in a hissed tone trying to hide the fact she secretly liked it, she felt dirty and ashamed the man was blackmailing her and was willing to betray his best friend, and she was enjoying the damn foot rub he was giving her she had to get ahold of herself. Sasuke ignored her as he could tell she was enjoying this. He could also tell she took care of her body as her feet were nice and smooth and had a fairly nice taste to them. So he took it a step further and put her big toe into his mouth and sucked on it just as the waiter arrived with their food.

Hinata gasped in shock and pleasure as her body tingled with this new sensation, "no sasuke that's so dirty" Hinata was going to continue but with the waiter approaching she shut up quickly, trying to keep a straight face as he served the dinner and the drinks extremely slowly in her mind as she was now bright smiled around her toe as he heard her gasp. He knew she liked this so he sucked even harder on her toe before adding another into his mouth. He was now sucking two of her toes and honestly liked it ass he rubbed her foot and suppressed a low groan hoping no one heard as Sasuke took more of her foot in his mouth, this was so wrong so dirty this was her blackmailer, her boyfriends best friend and she was getting off on his antics it made her sick and aroused at the same time, she felt ashamed so ashamed.

Sasuke could tell she was enjoying this so he opened his mouth even wider. He then took all of her toes into his mouth and sucked on them and on the front part of her foot. He gave a soft moan that only she could hear so she would know he was enjoying this felt her panties become damp and wet, as her arousal was through the roof with Naruto she felt love and warmth, but this was something else something primal something more raw. Lust passion raw emotions Sasuke was making her aroused yet she hated this man by now how was he doing heard her panting slightly and knew he was hitting all the right buttons to get her riled up. So he sucked her left foot even harder while his hands moved to her right foot. He then pulled said foot out of its shoe and started massaging it while he still sucked her other pulled her foot out of his mouth forcefully kicking him away, "stop it" she hissed trying her best to stop him, anymore and she would have started squirting she had never felt anything like this before and truth be told it rather scared her , Hinata didn't even masturbate at home so sexually wasn't very active

Sasuke frowned when she pulled her foot out of his mouth and pushed him back with her other one. But he heard the slight fear in her voice and smiled. He realised she was a true virgin in every way. So he gave her foot one last kiss before he put her heels back on her and switched back with his clone. He then finished his meal and paid the bill before he stood up and offered her his arm again. "Let's go back to the room now". Hinata finished her meal quickly in silence still trying to work out her feelings and emotions at what just happened, trying not to be sick at how guilty she felt for slightly enjoying that, she took Sasuke's arm and headed back to their motel room in complete silence her feet still wet from Sasuke's tongue.

They soon arrived at the room and he pulled his arm away from her. He then removed his tie and jacket and sat down on the bed before he glared at her. "That little stunt at the restaurant is going to cost you Hinata. I was really enjoying myself and was changing my mind on what we'd do in here." He sounded harsh and cold as he spoke while glaring at her."Sorry please don't change your mind I just felt strange I didn't know what to do" Hinata stuttered trying to find a way out of the punishment Sasuke probably had in store for her she guessed as he looked pretty angry and pissed, his sharingan was on so this couldn't be could she thought to herself.

Sasuke kept glaring and shook his head. "That is no excuse! Now i want you to look over there." He pointed at a camera sitting on the dresser hidden just barely by a vase. "That is going to record us while you suck my cock. And you're going to act like it is the greatest thing you've ever tasted or else ""What suck your penis, eurgh that's horrid no please anything forgive me Sasuke I am sorry let's go back to the casino and gamble" Hinata said terrified at the thought of even seeing a penis in real life that wasn't Narutos she had no idea what she could do to get out of this as her stomach felt funny.

Sasuke shook his head as he stood up and unzipped his pants. "No Hinata you're gonna suck my cock now or you can say goodbye to Naruto and his dream of being Hokage." He then dropped his pants but left his boxers on as they strained to hold back his semi-hard went bright red seeing the bulge in Sasuke's boxers looking away, "but I don't even know how to Sasuke?" Hinata said stammering being honest she had no idea how to even give a blowjob that thing was barely discussed in her household she had only overheard Ino talk about giving them once or twice.

He smirked as he walked over and turned on the camera before he made a clone who would hold it. "Well then i guess you'll have to learn as you go. Now come here and pull my boxers down for me." He stood there waiting for her as he crossed his arms knew she had no choice as she felt sick, getting close to the edge of the bed where he was sitting, as she slowly got onto her knees dirtying her red chinese dress a little on the dirty dusty motel floor. Closing her eyes she grabbed his boxers from either side, and like pulling off a band-aid quickly pulled them smirked as he saw her give into his demands and groaned slightly as his ten inch cock was freed from its confines. Her smiled as he one he was much bigger than Naruto and knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him once she had sex with the dobe. "Well go on and take a look at your new toy Hinata.

Her eyes widened at the sheer size of the thing it was as big as her forearm, in fact maybe just as thick 10 inches of solid meat she always thought penises looked fairly thing in medical books, but this was thick very thick, she could see two large veins running down either side that pulsed. She was frozen solid in shock and fear at the beast the mamba if you would, what could she do smirked when he saw her shocked face knowing he was massive for any male. He then gripped it and lightly slapped her left cheek with it. "Hey wake up Hinata this cock isn't going to suck itself."

Hinata eeked and squirmed cringing as she felt the hot wet object slap her face with quite some force considering how thick it was. The quicker she did this the quicker it would be over she thought, as she got close and brought her mouth to his massively thick cockhead, and gave it a light kiss then wrapped her innocent virgin lips around the purple head gently sucking on the smiled and moaned as he felt her soft lips on him wrapping around his massive thick cock. "Mmmmmm that's it Hinata. Keep taking it in deeper." He smirked as he placed his right hand on her head stroking her hair like she was a pet.

Hinata sat awkwardly on her knees as they hurt sitting like this on the hard wooden floor, as she continued at her steady pace gently sucking on his cockhead like a kid sucking a lolly. No aggression no lust just gently enjoying it, except in this case Hinata wasn't as this was humiliating and felt so wrong. Sasuke frowned as he realized she wasn't getting into it so he placed both hands on her head and smirked. "Here let me help you and show how you really suck a man's cock." His voice was cocky as he forced her down harder and faster forcing more and more of his cock into her each time.

Hinata screamed the best she could although it was completely muffled since Sasuke had shoved 8 inches of his cock down her throat making her choke, and gag heavily. Her hands flailed about in the air, patting his thighs in a desperate attempt to get him to stop as she was about to throw up. Sasuke didn't stop despite her efforts as he fucked her throat more and more. "Mmmmm loosen up your throat Hinata! Act like you yawning!" He smirked as he started thrusting even faster into her mouth and throat determined to get his whole cock in.

She tried to comply opening her jaw as wide as she could as she attempted to breathe through her nose, but it wasn't really working she had stopped struggling mostly because she was very light headed. Black spots had begun to appear, even as a ninja her training only gave her a few more seconds than normal people before she passed could see she was close yo passing out so he gave her a few more thrusts into her mouth. He then forced her down to the base and groaned as he came inside her mouth. "Ohhhhh yeah drink up Hinata!" He smiled as rope after sticky rope of cum shot into her didn't even feel the hot thick seed of the Uchiha heir go down her throat mostly because it was being deposited straight into her stomach he was that deep into her. Her eyes rolled back as she passed out, his cum still streaming into her stomach as her body went limp on his cock. Sasuke groaned as he finished cumming and noticed Hinata had passed out. So he pulled his spit and cum covered cock out of her mouth and wiped it off using her hair.

Thanks for reading the first chapter please read and review, and leave comments of what you would like to see next in another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke smiled as he finished getting ready for the nightclub he was dressed in a pair of black dress shoes and black dress pants. He also wore a grey button up shirt with the top four buttons open to show off his chest as a loose red tie around his neck. He then heard a knock at his door and smirked as he told Hinata to really dress up for the night since they could easily play it off as part of the celebration since Naruto finally proposed and they had a month to wait so he planned to fuck her tonight.**

 **Hinata knocked on the door as she waited for Sasuke to answer it and let her and Naruto in, it had been a month since her first blowjob. She had been sucking off Sasuke now twice a day sometimes more, depending on how he was feeling that and making out but she wasn't sad because Naruto had finally proposed to her, which made her forget about her horrific month of hell for a bit. She had dressed up for tonight like Sasuke had told her wearing her most revealing dress Ino bought her (** **art/Hinata-Hyuuga-Kazehana-Outfit-392325625?q=gallery%3AShinoharaa%2F44578605 &qo=23** **). With 3 inch purple heels Hinata struggled to walk from her house to Sasuke's mansion, she was still a little red from how shocked**

 **Sasuke smiled as he looked at Hinata in her purple dress that Ino obviously got for her along with the heels. He had to fight down a growing erection as this look surprisingly turned him on more then when she was naked before him. Adding to the look was her slight addition of purple lipstick and very light eyeshadow which only served to bring out her eyes more. He let his eyes roam for longer than should be considered normal before he released a whistle. "Wow Naruto your girl really knows how to dress up." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the blond who was in a orange button up shirt and black slacks as blushed at Sasuke's comments, "ah please you're embarrassing me Sasuke-San" she said meekly stuttering slightly, meanwhile Naruto wasn't too sure what to say. "Thanks I guess Sasuke" Naruto said scratching his head awkwardly as he entered the house, going past Sasuke to get a quick drink of water before they set off leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone in the hallway.**

 **Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto going to the kitchen learning him and Hinata alone. He then turned and looked at her with a smirk on his face before he spoke. "While we are at the club i want you to pleasure me and I'll return the favor. I'll also walk you home when the fun is over." He looked her in the eyes to make sure she understood him."Okay I understand Sasuke but please don't try anything when Naruto is around if he sees me do anything with you, oh I don't even want to think about it" Hinata said very quietly so Naruto didn't even hear her talking to Sasuke as she agreed quickly to the arrangements assuming he wanted to be blown after they went out**

 **Sasuke smirked nods his head before he heard Naruto coming back. "Are you ready to head out dobe?" He smirked as he looked back at him keeping his voice light so Naruto would think he was using the name as a term of endearment."Yeah let's go before we can't get a table at the club or anything" Naruto said as he rushed past Hinata nearly making her trip, as he was the first out the door. Hinata followed suit as fast as she could in her high heels, which to be honest wasn't that fast.**

 **Sasuke smirked as he followed her with his eyes glued to Hinata's ass as she unknowingly shook it with each step. Naruto then looked back and noticed her having trouble keeping up. So Sasuke quickly moved closer to Hinata. "Don't worry I'll help her you keep going to make sure our table is ready." He then placed his arm around her so it would look like his hand was on her lower back when really it was on her ass giving it a squeeze as they went bright red in the face as she felt his hand snake down her back and grip and squeeze her very plump juicy ass. Hinata had the perfect hourglass figure wide hips thin middle and large thick top. Big breasts big ass slender legs, she looked like she had been drawn for an ero manga or something as she resisted screaming out loud in shock as Sasuke squeeze hard hurting her slightly.**

 **"Knock it off now Sasuke we are at the club" Hinata hissed in a slightly pissed tone, as the club was in sight and Naruto was busy waving them over. He would go ape shit if he could see what Sasuke was doing to his fiancée just a few feet away. Sasuke smirked before he gave her ass a nice slap before he pulled his hand back. "Fine but i expect a nice make out session whenever Naruto goes to the bathroom." He whispered before he walked around her and gave Naruto a reassuring look that everything was said nothing but by now after a month Sasuke knew that her silence was a sign of acceptance, she had neither the courage left to even both to argue with him at this point as she followed her fiancé into the club trying to stick as close as possible to him.**

 **Sasuke smiled as they entered the club with the music blasting and people dancing. They soon arrived at the table and Sasuke sat next to Hinata while Naruto sat across from her in the booth. They soon ordered their drinks and he stealthily put his hand on her right thigh rubbing it up and down said thigh getting closer to her music was really loud that Naruto was shouting across the table to even be heard, as Hinata stiffened and froze feeling a very familiar and cold hand snake up her dress rubbing her thigh approaching her pussy, she quickly slapped it away trying to get him off her to not draw attention.**

 **Sasuke felt her slapping his hand but didn't move it away as he kept moving it higher and higher. Naruto then looked away and leaned closer to her. "Relax Hinata the room is dark enough and the music loud enough for us to get away with this. Now come on and stroke my cock." He then straightened up just before Naruto turned back around and pushed her skirt up so he could get to her panty covered tried her best to squirm out of his grasp but to no avail, as she felt his hand brush her extremely hairy pussy. Reluctantly she slowly crept her pale delicate hand and unzipped the zip on his pants, and pulled out his cock slowly and gently rubbing and stroking it softly almost softly moaned as he felt her soft hand on his cock stroking it almost lovingly. He could tell that part of her was enjoying it so he chose to be loving with tonight. He then pushed her panties to the side and gently stroked her pussy.**

 **Her knees knocked together as she trembled as Sasuke stroked her hair pussy, still a virgin the slightest touch was a lot for Hinata who despite blowing and jerking off Sasuke, was actually inexperienced when it came to her receiving any sexual noticed her getting nervous so he chose to learn from his past mistake. So when Naruto turned to look away he leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Don't worry Hinata i know this is new for you but i promise it won't hurt. Just trust me this one time." He then straightened up and continued rubbing her pussy with his middle and index finger.**

 **Hinata sighed as she felt him continue to rub her pussy she felt tingles shoot up and down her spine, during blowjobs it wasn't very pleasant but she was actually enjoying this which made her feel very guilty as her fiancé was sitting right there, while his best friend had two fingers in his girlfriends smiled when Naruto said he needed to go to the bathroom and watched as he left. He then sped his fingers up so they were rubbing her more while he leaned over and kissed her neck lovingly.**

 **"Oh shit no someone's going to see us Sasuke-kun" Hinata said groaning out loudly as Sasuke peppered her neck with sweet kisses leaving hickies all over her neck. She could feel her pussy for the first time ever starting to leak some sort of fluid and it felt warmer than normal which scared her a bit. "Ahhh okay Sasuke I will try but I don't like it I feel funny" Hinata confessed not even thinking about what was going on, as she moaned lightly in her meek voice as he fingered the shit out of her tight virgin pussy completely unseen by anyone since it was so dark in the club it looked like two friends chatting**

 **Sasuke kept going trying to get her used to being pleasured so she wouldn't freak out later. "Don't worry i get the same feelings when you suck me off. I promise it will feel good if you relax." He then pushed his fingers a little deeper and made a come here motion looking for her g-spot. Hinata froze as her body shivered in pleasure as he found her G Spot, she locked her legs tight together by instinct so much so Sasuke wouldn't be able to remove his arm and hand from underneath the table as it was trapped between her thick milky white thighs.**

 **Sasuke was a little shocked when she locked her thighs around his arm. It felt nice but it was still shocking none the less. He knew right then he hit her g-spot so he focused on that spot alone while he kissed her neck. "Mmmmm does that feel good Hinata?""Yeah" Hinata said in a whisper that you almost couldn't hear her as she confessed feeling guilty about what she just said, but she couldn't lie it felt good a hundred times better than when she first kissed Naruto Hinata was in heavenly ecstasy at just the touch of Sasuke's smiled as he kissed down her neck and then kissed the slightly exposed flesh of her bust. He kept going faster and faster determined to make her cum before Naruto got back.**

 **Hinata screamed quite loudly as a few people turned around, her pussy clamping down on Sasuke's fingers as she came for the first time, her first orgasm intense as her womanly juices dripped out of her pussy. Sasuke heard her scream and quickly claimed her lips in a deep kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He held the kiss as he let her ride out her orgasm knowing that as her first one it would be intense as hell. He slowed the motions of his fingers to help prolong her orgasm and to let her slowly come down from her orgasmic high,**

 **She panted heavily sweat covering her face, "wow Sasuke that was wow" Hinata said shocked and stunned into silence at what just happened, even for an evil blackmailing bastard no one had ever made her feel that much pleasure before no one, don't get her wrong she loved Naruto but this was raw smiled as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy now that her legs were relaxed. "I'm glad you enjoyed that Hinata. Consider it my thanks for making me feel that this past month." He then pulled up his fingers which glistened with her juices. "Do you want a taste or should i clean it myself?" He smirked as he offered her his fingers.**

 **"No thanks Sasuke-kun" she said softly still beet red and in a state of euphoria over her first and very intense orgasm, she didn't really have much to say to the man on one hand he was blackmailing her and threatening the love of her life. Although on the other hand he did just make her feel that which was real shrugged his shoulders before he licked his fingers clean. Just as he finished cleaning them Naruto came back asking if he missed anything. "No nothing at all dobe. Why don't you order something to eat though you look starved man." The blond nods his head and as usual ordered five bowls of ramen making Sasuke sighed as well as this was a nightclub she couldn't even comprehend how Naruto had managed to get Ramen here. "No thanks I am not hungry either" Hinata said politely as Naruto offered her a bowl of his hot steaming ramen.**

 **Sasuke could tell she was bored so he got out of the booth and held a hand out to her. "How about we dance while Naruto eats?" He gave her a soft smile trying to make it seem like just a friendly offer."Ah no thanks Sasuke-Kun I am really am fine" Hinata said really not wanting to leave Naruto's sight, as nice as the orgasm was she didn't want to risk getting caught doing anything else. Getting fingered in a dark corner of a club was one thing, but she was scared what else he wanted.**

 **Sasuke just smiled at her. "Come on don't make me dance by myself Hinata. Besides I'm sure you're a great dancer given how flexible you are." As he said this Naruto glared at him thinking there was something fishy going on. "And just how would you know that?!.Hinata blushed deep red at Sasuke's comments, and went stiff as Naruto said something shit she thought did he know something, or worst was he just getting angry at Sasuke's comments and would be watching the two of them more carefully.**

 **Sasuke could see Hinata's scared look and smirked before he looked at Naruto. "Really dobe you have to ask how i know this?" Naruto then growled and started getting up. "Yes cause I want to know that since you two have only recently been getting to know each other." Naruto was obviously a little pissed but Sasuke kept calm before he sighed and shook his head. "I know because I've been giving her yoga lessons and helping her meditate. Orochimaru's training included yoga lessons and after seeing her in the war i figured she could benefit from it"."Yeah Naruto-kun don't get angry Sasuke-san has been helping to meditate to get over Neji-kun's death" Hinata said lying through her teeth to cover Sasuke's ass. Truth be told there so called yoga sessions were mostly making out, and blowing him if that counted she thought to herself.**

 **Naruto seemed to blush and get nervous before he sat down obviously embarrassed. Sasuke then looked at Hinata and offered her his hand again. "Now then will you please indulge me with a dance or two?" He made his voice sound pleading which got Naruto to respond. "Go ahead and dance with him Hinata. Please do it for me to make up for my overreacting."Okay Naruto, sure Sasuke-kun I will go dance with you although I don't really do clubs so I am not sure" Hinata said as she got out of her seat slowly taking Sasuke's hand and walking with him to the dancefloor, Nearly tripping in these heels dancing would be impossible she thought to herself .**

 **Sasuke noticed her issue with her heels so he threw an idea out for her. "Why don't you try using chakra to help keep your balance Hinata?" He wasn't sure if such a thing would work but figured it was the only way Tsunade walked around in her frowned and made a mental note to get her a matching pair that would conduct chakra. "Then i guess you'll have to stay close to me so you don't fall down." He chuckled a little as they arrived at the dance floor."Yeah" Hinata said as she held onto Sasukes arm quite tight getting past the massive horde of people on the dancefloor, as they made their way to the center where the music was louder than the rest of the club and they were surrounded by people.**

 **Sasuke smiled as he held her close and started dancing with her with one hand on her upper back and the other down very dangerously close to her ass. He then started dancing in time with the beat grinding his crotch against her and kissing her neck when Naruto wasn't looking. He wanted to get her a little excited from this so he kept her close while his erection dug into her a little but not in a painful felt really awkward as she danced slowly with Sasuke he had both arms around her and was staring into her white milky eyes, as one hand rested above her peachy ass the other on her back, she could feel his cock poking into her stomach as he grinded his body against her as they danced face to face.**

 **Sasuke could see she was a little nervous so he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Relax Hinata. I maybe bold but I'm not going to do anything too risky with the light on us like this. Unless of course that's what you want me to do." He smirked as he held her closer and kissed her neck again.**

 **Hinata did her best to keep dancing but it was real hard, Sasuke kept groping and feeling her up and every time he did she would be looking around to find Naruto and check what he was doing , hoping he wouldn't see them. Sasuke smiled as she saw how nervous she was and decided to squeeze her ass a little and pushed his right leg between hers. He then started grinding it against her pussy as they went. "Come on Hinata if you show me a little bit of your naughty side I'll give you another orgasm like I did earlier. Surely you want to feel that again."**

 **"Hmm I don't know Sasuke Naruto's going to see us and as nice as that was it felt wrong and dirty" Hinata admitted having to whisper into Sasuke's ear and get close as the music was so loud talking was pointless. Sasuke smiled and moved his hand from her ass down to her thigh as he raised it up so she could wrap her leg around him. "Come on if he notices I'll come up with another lie like before. " He smiled as he leaned forward making Hinata bend backwards a little and since the were just low enough he kissed both her breasts before pulling them back up.**

 **Hinata was very flexible since she was fluent in Jyuken, as she bent back with ease arching her back her hair dangling as she felt a powerful hand hold her, raising her leg into the air as Sasuke bent her back kissing her cleavage and breasts before bringing back up as she giggling in smiled as he heard her giggle over the music finding it surprisingly soothing. Still he decided to use that to his advantage as he kept moving them along the dance floor. "See that was fun wasn't it? Just relax and enjoy yourself my dear focus just on dancing." He swung her a little letting her lean back before pulling her back in showing her she was safe with him."Yeah I suppose so" Hinata said softly as she began to dance with Sasuke smiling and enjoying this a little more, in his hand she did a little twirl going away then rolling back into his arms laughing and giving him a grin as she enjoyed dancing a lot**

 **Sasuke smiled as he saw her laughing and grinning knowing she was enjoying this and unknowingly dancing perfectly in her heels now. He then spun her around again and pulled her close when her back was to him and bent her over running his hand along her back as he eeked in playful surprise as he bent her over as she stared at the sticky dirty wooden dance floor, covered in spilt booze and sweat. She could feel Sasuke's cold hand run along her spine sending shivers up and down her body making her blush red was she enjoying this?**

 **Sasuke could feel her faint shiver and smiled before he pulled her back up and against him. He then placed his hands on her hips before moving said hips a little to get a grinding motion going from her before he moved his hands up a little to see if she would continue grinding on continued to dance slowly letting Sasuke place his strong hands on his hips as he started to grind his crotch against her plump ass. She threw her head back her hair flicking into Sasuke's eyes as she rested her head against his chest and neck enjoying the heat the pure sexual energy Sasuke let off.**

 **Sasuke smiled as she was really getting into this. So he slowly moved his hands up her body lightly brushing over her large perky breasts. He loved seeing her cut loose like this as it showed how outgoing she could felt his hand slither up her body brushing against her large breasts, a lot of them were showing as she felt his hands touch her mounds of flesh she continued to dance. Truth be told this was a rather seedy club and the way everyone was dancing Hinata didn't feel out of place at all.**

 **Sasuke smiled and kept dancing with her like this actually forgetting about Naruto. Sadly said man made himself known when he walked up to them and pushed Sasuke away from her. "What the hell Sasuke!" .Hinata was surprised as she felt the warm hot body grinding against her disappear as she heard a familiar loud voice, she stumbled away a bit, unsure what to do. Shit had really hit the fan now she thought this was going to end badly she thought looking very worried the smile gone from her face**

 **Sasuke realized what happened and quickly raised his hands in an attempt to calm Naruto. "Hey man calm down." Naruto only glared at him and grit his teeth. "Calm down!? How can i calm down after you tried seducing my fiance?!" Sasuke kept his cool as Naruto yell while flashing Hinata a reassuring look before he replied. "It's just a form of dancing Naruto. One Hinata was enjoying and is common in this club" . "Yes please calm down Naruto don't make a scene look at everyone else" Hinata said putting her arm around Naruto, hoping to soothe his anger, as she started to point out various couples bumping and grinding against each other.**

 **Sasuke watched as the blond looked around and started realizing that they were right. "Look Naruto why don't i pay for the food and walk Hinata home?" Naruto cut his eyes at him and started to open his mouth but Sasuke beat him to the punch. "I'm going in the same direction anyways and you have a mission tomorrow so you need your rest". "Yeah Naruto and it's an A class mission you need your rest go home and I will see you when you get back " Hinata said softly giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, leaving a purple lipstick mark on Naruto's cheek as she motioned Sasuke to hurry up and leave before they could talk about this more.**

 **Sasuke nods his while Naruto blushed like a fool before heading home. As they left Sasuke once again wrapped his arm around her with his hand on her ass. He still couldn't believe how sexy she looked making even Tsunade look normal by comparison."That was close Sasuke Naruto nearly lost it, you have to stop doing stuff like this when he is near if he finds out well I dread to think" she said as they walked home her heels clicking loudly on the pavement as they neared the Hyuuga compound.**

 **Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as they walked showing that he wasn't worried. However he did decide to mention something as they walked. "Well at least one good thing came from that". "Hmm what good came from that?" Hinata asked confused at what he meant, all she could see was that Naruto was more pissed at her and sasuke. Now he was probably a little bit more suspicious of them as well.** **Sasuke smiled and leaned down so he was next to her ear. "You're no longer struggling to walk in your heels dear." He smirked as he squeezed her ass while they walked."Yeah I guess but my feet are killing me in them" Hinata admitted as the beautiful purple heels were hurting her feet quite a bit, as she normally just wore her flat black sandals everywhere she went.**

 **Sasuke just smiled and kissed her neck since they were alone. "Maybe you should wear heels more often then. I think they make you look super sexy." He smiled as he slapped her ass blushed as he slapped her ass, "Sasuke" Hinata said in a sort of telling off tone scalding Sasuke for slapping her peachy ass again as they arrived at the Hyuuga compound. She loved Naruto but Sasuke was being increasingly nice and romantic with her, she didn't know what to feel.**

 **Sasuke smiled as he heard her say his name in a rather weak telling off tone when they arrived at the Hyuuga Compound. "Go on in and unlock your window. I'll join you in a few minutes. And please keep the dress on." He smiled as he finished and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he turned and pretended to leave.**

 **Sasuke smiled as he saw her opening her window and quickly looked around to see none of the guards nearby. He then quickly moved into the room and pulled her into a hug. "Mmmm well i need to ask did you have fun tonight aside from when Naruto blew up?". "Yes I did have fun Sasuke, and I don't know what's going on at first you blackmail me now you're being so nice and I am enjoying it, I feel so bad about cheating on Naruto" Hinata said tears welling up in her eyes upset.**

 **Sasuke frowned as he saw her tears as he hugged her even tighter. "I know Hinata and i can't quite explain it myself." He then softly kissed her tears away and cupped her cheek gently stroking it and making her look at him."At first I fucking hated you, using me for your sick sexual pleasure but now you're being so nice and making me feels things I never have before, just what do you want off me Sasuke" she said sobbing as he hugged her**

 **Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. "I just want to feel good with someone Hinata. And i don't want it to be Sakura." He then looked down at her and claimed her lips kissing her softly as he rubbed her froze as he kissed her with passion, when they normally made out it was rough and he was completely dominating, but he was being gentle and caring as she let herself melt into the kiss wrapping her arms around him.**

 **Sasuke blinked when she returned the kiss but was happy she did. He the tilted his head to the right and gently pushed his tongue against her lips. His hands also moved on their own with one coming to rest on her ass while the other went to the back of her head running through her was like butter in his hands as she couldn't help herself enjoying what was happening, her pussy felt like it was on fire as her lust exploded her panties becoming wet and damp as she kissed Sasuke back allowing him access into her mouth with his tongue.**

 **Sasuke could feel her giving into her lust as his hand moved from her perfect ass to her left thigh. He then pulled it up with he lightly massaged it and explored her mouth with his tongue releasing a soft moan as he did. Hinata tried to come to her senses, pushing him away a bit "what are we doing Sasuke, I don't feel right about this, it was different just giving you blowjobs that was for your pleasure not mine, but I am enjoying this it feel wrong I love Naruto but you're confusing me" Hinata said slightly scared at what was happening.**

 **Sasuke knew she was scared so he kissed her neck lovingly while he still massaged her thighs. "It's ok Hinata I'm just trying to make you feel good like I did earlier. Please just trust me and forget about your troubles." He smiled as he kept kissing her neck."Eurgh please stop Sasuke-kun it's wrong, if you want me to get you off I will but not this it's something I should only do with Naruto" Hinata said moaning lightly as Sasuke peppered her neck with light kisses.**

 **Sasuke didn't stop as he kept kissing leaning her back so he could kiss her breasts. "I want this Hinata and we both know you can't say no to me. So relax and enjoy it dear. Or consider it practice for Naruto." Hinata moaned a little louder as Sasuke kissed her pale cleavage which was exposed in the dress she was wearing, "eurgh please no" she said giving a rather pathetic cry of protest for him to stop. Sasuke smirked as pushed her onto the bed before he was on her again. He was kissing her breasts while his hand pushed up her skirt and started rubbing her pussy again to get her wet and let him push her on her soft bed, as she was about to let out another cry of protest before Sasuke was already on her kissing her cleavage shown by the dress, and started to rub her damp pussy through her purple panties**

 **Sasuke smiled as she didn't protest so he pushed her panties to the side and started fingering her directly. "Come on Hinata just let go and enjoy this." he sped his fingers up before he made the same come here motion hitting her g-spot again."Nooo stop" she cried again her voice breaking this time as she let out a moan of pleasure at the end of her protest, feeling him finger her g-spot with expert precision, making Hinata cum as she let out a massive amount of her womanly fluids that wet the bed.**

 **Sasuke smiled as she came and kissed her neck happy no one heard her. He then pulled back and took off his clothes showing her his naked body and fully hard cock. "I want you to strip for me before i take you Hinata." Hinata complied as she got up taking off her dress, leaving herself completely naked her pale hourglass figure shining in the moonlight. "Please be gentle its my first time" she said she was going to give her virginity to this bastard, he was probably going to take it one way or another, she would rather be willing than be raped she though.**

 **Sasuke smiled and pulled her close to him having his cock push against her stomach while her perfect breasts were squashed against his chest. "Of course Hinata. I'm not so heartless as to make your first time painful." He then gently lowered her onto the bed and spread her legs so he lined his hard cock up with her pussy. "Thank you Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she was slowly lowered onto the bed naked, as he leaned in close spread her legs apart making her feel very embarrassed her hairy pussy on full display as she could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her hair below.**

 **Sasuke then gave her one last gentle kiss before he started slowly pushing his hard shaft into her careful not to go to fast. Hinata let out a little cry,"argh it hurts" she said quietly as she could not wanting to alert the guards patrolling the compound, as Sasuke thick cock smashed through her hymen leaking a little blood on the bed. Sasuke quickly claimed her lips in a gentle kiss s bd stopped moving. "Let me know when you're ready for me to move Hinata-chan." He blushed a little calling her chan for the first time while he kissed away her tears.**

 **Hinata's body relaxed slightly as Sasuke kissed her, and uttered soothing words, "argh your very big Sasuke, you can move a little more" she said stuttering a few tears in her eyes from pain as he was tearing through her . Sasuke nods his head and slowly rocks his hips back and forth pushing six inches of his cock in and out of her. He didn't dare push in all ten inches of his curved cock into her right away.**

 **She had to cover her mouth to stop the screams from getting out, as she struggled to accommodate Sasuke's massive cock, her tight walls squeezing and massaging his meat as her pussy tried to push out the foreign large object.**

 **Sasuke groaned as he felt her tight wet wall hugging his cock like a vice. "Mmmmm you feel so good Hinata. But you need to relax baby." He kissed her cheek before he took her right nipple into his mouth sucking on it. "I am trying you're too big please slow down" she begged as she let out a scream of pain and pleasure as he sucked on her nipple and pushed into her again making her body rock and shiver in pleasure wrapping her hands around him to slow him down.**

 **Sasuke heard her and did slow down but still kept thrusting. He also continued sucking on her nipple since she seemed to enjoy this. He also tried angling his thrusts so they would hit her had to grab Sasuke's hair pulling him trying to get him off her nipple, as she let out a loud scream hoping she wouldn't be heard by any guards as he hit her g-spot with his cock making her get close to orgasm.**

 **Sasuke groaned as he felt her tighten up even more as he pulled away from her nipple. He then started thrusting just a little faster as he starts sweating. "Fuck I'm gonna cum soon!" . She had to bite her hand to stop herself from screaming as she felt herself start to orgasm her pussy twitching like mad, as she started to squirt her womanly juices all over the bed and Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke groaned as he pushed all ten inches into her piercing her cervix and releasing his load into her. He was shocked by how good it felt as it blew away any blowjob she had ever given screamed slightly in pain as she felt his cock push past her cervix entering her womb, as his cum began to squirt into her filling her up with thick Uchiha seed, as she passed out from her recent orgasm and the pain of taking all 10 smiled as he finished cumming and pulled out of her. He then got dressed again and gently tucked her into bed and gave her one last kiss before he left happy he was her first.**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review and any ideas you have :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke sighed as he stood by the village gate waiting for Hinata. He was dressed in his old outfit from his team Taka days minus the purple rope and replacing it with a simple black karate belt. He was finally off probation so he was going on a mission with Hinata to deliver a scroll to the bridge builder in Waves. He smiled as he thought of the Hyuuga since it has been three days since they first had sex and he was hoping for more on this trip.**

 **Hinata approached the village gates seeing Sasuke in the distance, she was wearing her old outfit, ( this one** **image/forum/topics/34000/34551_1267929023736_** **). "Hey Sasuke" she said as she skipped over to him, the scroll in her small backpack she had one, the mission was to deliver some scroll to a bridge builder that Naruto and Sasuke knew quite well as it was one of their first missions. Sasuke saw her and gave her a genuine smile as he nods his head at her. "Hey Hinata are you all set?" He moved closer to her and discreetly put his hand on her ass and started rubbing it to tease her.**

" **Yes I have the scroll and everything packed, let's do this Yosh" Hinata said fist pumping the air, this was actually a B rank mission since they had to go through some dangerous territory one of the reason Sasuke was going with her, but also the first mission without her felt his hand creep and touch her plump behind, as she smacked his arm away, "Sasuke-kun come on, can we focus on the mission first please" she said, the last thing she wanted was a screw up on this mission and her father would think her incapable of completing missions without a team to back her up.**

 **Sasuke pouts a little at her slapping his hand away and shook it pretending that it hurt as he took the lead. "Oh come on Hinata you need to relax. The rout to Waves us easy and i doubt anyone would be stupid enough to cross us. Besides it's not like we have a crime boss after that scroll." He smiled as he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close before using said arm to grope her left breast through her jacket. "Do you have to jinx the mission" she said as he talked about crime bosses and things, just asking for trouble she thought. "Can you stop please we have barely left the village" Hinata said as they had only gone 1 km before Sasuke was already feeling up her large breast through her purple smiled as he kept trying to grope her while they walked. "What do you expect dear. Your body is so addictive I can't help but want to touch it." He smiled as he gave her breast a nice squeeze while they walked loving how soft her tits were.**

 **"So you keep telling me dear" Hinata said rather bored as they started to come close to wave country as they crossed the great Naruto bridge, "is it much further you think?" she asked ignoring his frowned as he saw the sky growing darker by the minute and shook his head. "His house is still an 8 hours away and it's going to get dark soon. Let's find an inn for the night and then we can finish getting to his house. "Okay that sounds good" she said as she followed him to the nearby town, and they both checked into a dainty inn. "Well this looks nice could be worst at least we aren't sleeping in a tent on the floor" Hinata said looking at the damp bedroom .**

 **Sasuke frowned quickly used fire chakra to warm and dry the bed before he looked at Hinata. "Well share the bed but you need to get rid of your clothes. I want to feel your body touching mine like it was the other night." He smirked as he stripped out of his own clothes being fully nude in front of her. "Do we really need to sleep naked Sasuke, wait I don't even want to hear you answer" Hinata said sighing knowing there was no point arguing with the stubborn Uchiha. As she took off her sandals and pants, then her lavender jacket and fishnet shirt leaving her in bra and panties as she climbed into bed.**

 **Sasuke frowned a little when she kept her bra and panties but said nothing as he got in bed with her. He then moved into a spooning position and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her large was a little surprised to feel Sasuke spoon himself against her, "I never took you for the cuddly type" she said thinking about how he left when they first had sex, as when she woke up in the morning he was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke smirked and kissed her neck while he groped her breasts lovingly. "Of course i like to cuddle Hinata. I just didn't do it last time since i figured you wouldn't want to risk your father catching us". " I suppose that makes sense, my father would lose it completely I can't even imagine if he even saw a boy in my bedroom he still hates Naruto just for asking me out" Hinata said softly ignoring Sasuke's playful hands.**

 **Sasuke smiled happy she wasn't mad as he reached up and pushed her bra straps off her shoulders before pulling her bra down. "Well to be honest it was very tempting to stay with the girl i love after taking her for the first time." He blushed a little as he admitted his feelings and groped her now bare breasts."Hey my bra" she exclaimed as she saw the lacy garment go flying across the room as Sasuke threw it off. "Wait what?" Hinata said loudly only just now registering his last comment, "love?" she couldn't believe what he was blushed but nods his head as he used a hand to turn her face towards him. "That's right Hinata. I realized it when we made love that i truly love you." He then claimed her lips in a deep passionate kiss as he squeezed her breast with his one free hand while the other cupped her cheek.**

 **Hinata let him kiss her passionately although her body was frozen still in shock, slowly pushing him off her. "You have got it wrong you must be mistake Sasuke, you think you love me or you love sex or what we do but not me" Hinata said still in denial refusing to accept his words. Sasuke shook his head as he looked into her beautiful pale eyes. "I know what i feel Hinata. That's why i blackmailed you. I figured i missed out on making you my wife so i decided to settle on being your lover". "You bastard I wish you never told me, now what am I supposed to do I am going to marry Naruto in a month, and I have been having feelings for you , but I always put them off thinking you wouldn't return them" she said in panic now what, she was starting to stumble and fall in love with Sasuke but she already was engaged.**

 **Sasuke was shocked when he heard her and his face grew sad. He then stopped groping her and just held her in his arms. "I'm sorry you feel that way Hinata but as i said i can at least be your lover. After all being Hokage is a very time consuming job and I doubt Naruto will be able to satisfy you all the time". "But it's wrong I can't have two men in my life, it's wrong and it's not fair on Naruto and it's not fair for you" She said softly as she nuzzled into his neck apologetically unhappy about the whole situation.**

 **Sasuke smiled happy she felt that way and because it proved that she at least loved him and Naruto equally. He turned her around and pulled her into a hug before he started stroking her hair. "I think it is fair Hinata. Your life has been just as hard as Naruto's. So it's only fair that you be a little selfish and have two lovers. Please let us both love you and make you happy". "I will think about it though I don't like it or have much of a choice" Hinata said as she yawned loudly before she started to drift off to sleep the worries of the day weighing heavily on her shoulders as she fell asleep snoring loudly. Sasuke smiled and gave her a soft peck on the lips before he held her close and closed his eyes. He was happy to know that she did care for him at least and that she would consider his words as he also let sleep claim him.**

 **********************************************24 hours later**********************************************

 **It was night time the next day and Sasuke and Hinata were retiring to their shared room at the bridge builder's house. When they had arrived Tsunami the daughter of the old man had assumed they were a couple so they pretended to be just that. Sadly when they arrived it was getting dark so Tsunami insisted they stay the night. Sasuke groaned as he entered the room remembering how the old man kept talking about when he was young and in love. "Kami i thought he would never shut up!". "Aww I thought it was cute and sweet, it's so sad his wife died after his daughter was born" Hinata said as she entered the room they had been given, feeling full after the large meal that had been prepared for them. "Don't complain this beats sleeping in that damp inn" she said as she locked the door behind her.**

 **While Hinata turned her back to him Sasuke smirked as he quickly removed his clothes and pinned her against the door as he kissed her neck. "Mmmmm you have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this Hinata." He groaned as he started dry humping her and groping her breasts through her jacket. Hinata groaned loudly as she was pushed against the door, "jesus Sasuke we can't do this here you know these people" Hinata said in a strained voice as she felt his erection poke into her plump ass as he groped her breasts through her purple jacket.**

 **Sasuke smiled and kissed her neck while he kept humping her. "So they think we are a couple and i highly doubt use fucking will bother them." He pinched her nipples as well trying to get her nice and pushed Sasuke away as she went and took off her purple jacket hanging it up, and was sat on the bed about to take the straps off her sandals, ignoring the naked and very horny Uchiha who was staring at her hungrily. Sasuke frowned when she pushed him away but as soon as she removed her jacket he was nice and hard. He then quickly tackled her onto the bed and kissed her while he pushed one hand under her shirt and the other down into her pants so he could rub her pussy. Hinata let out a little scream as he pounced her, "Sasuke wait" was all she could get out before his lips were pressed against hers, as she melted at his touch with one hand on her bra massaging her breast and the other on her pussy she couldn't resist**

 **Sasuke kissed her hungrily before he broke the kiss and pulled his hand from her pants. He then used both hands to quickly pull her mesh shirt and bra off before he pushed her pants off her hip and down to her knees. He then paused to look at her nearly naked body as he panted. "God you're beautiful Hinata". She blushed deep red at his words, "you're just saying that because you want sex" she retorted as she slipped off her blue pants from her ankles awkwardly , as she got up from the bed to take off her sandals so she would be completely smiled and pulled her up off the bed and kissed her. "No if i just wanted sex i wouldn't bother complimenting you. You're like a goddess made flesh Hinata. Even Kaguya pales in comparison to you." He smiled as his right arm wrapped around her and rested on her ass while the left cupped her cheek lovingly.**

 **"You're too much of a charmer Sasuke Uchiha, all that time with Orochimaru you have a snake like tongue, not that I am complaining" Hinata said giving him a smile and leaning up kissing his cheek ready to take him again for the second time this week . Sasuke smiled at her compliment as from the kiss. "I showed you what gentle loving sex was like last time. So how about this time i show you what a hard passionate fuck feels like?" He smiled and have her ass a nice slap making it bounce and jiggle a little thanks to it being so firm and let out a little eek as he slapped her peachy ass, "oh no Sasuke I passed out last time and you weren't even all the way in , please be gentle with me I am a delicate flower " Hinata said giving him a smile and puppy dog eyes.**

 **Sasuke smiled as he looked at her adorable puppy dog eyes. "Mmmm who knows dear you might like it rough." He smirked as he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap in the Lotus Blossom position. "Now why don't you put it in this time". "Okay " she said softly complying as she slowly slid onto his cock groaning heavily as she took only half of it at first, getting into the lotus position ( this position /wp-content/uploads/ss_ ) "eurgh god your big" she said as she rested her chin on his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around him her thighs clutching his waist and her arms around his back.**

 **Sasuke moaned as he felt her tight wet folds surrounding his cock loving the feeling as he placed her hands on her ass. "Mmmm that's right Hinata i do have a big cock. And it's all yours." He smiled as he grabbed her asscheeks and used his grip to raise her up before bringing her back down. Sasuke brought her down too much as she was impaled on all 10 inches of his cock taking it all, as it smashed through her cervix entering her womb. "Argh " she screamed as her nails dug into his back drawing blood her bodying cringing as she felt like she had been stabbed.**

 **Sasuke hissed in slight pain as he felt her nails digging into him but didn't stop. "I know it hurts baby but it will feel good soon I promise!" He then repeatedly raised and lowered her gaining speed as he did so and moaning in entire body shook as he fucked the living shit out of her, her insides moving about as his cock destroyed her pussy. "argh fuck slow down" she screamed at the top of her lungs, she was in immense pleasure and slight pain and couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs. Sasuke smiled as he could tell she was enjoying this despite her protests. "Mmmmn come on Hinata you know you love it!" He starts panting as he bounces her even faster breaking into a sweat from it all.**

 **"Argh okay I admit it I fucking love it slow down" she cried out squealing loudly like a stuck pig as she orgasmed twice in a row, her eyes rolling back slightly as she started to squirt juice all over her secret lover her pussy tightening immensely on Sasuke's cock squeezing it with a vice like moaned and shook his head as he slapped her ass. "Ohhh fuck I'll stop once I cum which should be soon baby!" He could feel his cock swelling up and twitching and knew he would cum soon. But he wanted to give Hinata as many orgasms as he could before that happened."Urgh argh" were the only things Hinata managed to mumble out in her post orgasm state as she was being fucked senseless drool coming out her mouth, Sasuke wasn't even fucking fast but the sheer size of his cock was ruining Hinata's insides and driving her insane she couldn't take it.**

 **Sasuke moaned as he saw how good she was feeling loving how she looked. "Fuck I'm gonna cum inside you again Hinata!" He brought her down a few more times before slamming her down one last time and started unloading his cum into her groaning as he did squealed loudly her mouth agape, as she dug her nails into his back drawing blood, feeling hot thick Uchiha cum fill her womb basting her insides with it ensuring pregnancy for sure with the sheer volume he was pumping into her. A Little known fact Hyuga women were extremely fertile, and with the amount of cum going into her it wasn't even a question of if but how long till Hinata found out she was with child.**

 **Sasuke hissed as she dug her nails into him but didn't complain since it was from him pleasuring her. He then gently pulled out of her and lied her down onto the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a bit dear I'm just going to get some water. Would you like some as well?". "No thanks" she mumbled as he lay her down gently in bed, her pussy still twitching in agony after that intense pounding, thick creamy liquid leaking out of her as Sasuke tucked her into bed as she fell asleep like a child.**

 **Sasuke smiled and gently stroked her hair one last time before he stood up. He then threw on his pants and went into the kitchen to get a drink as he finished pouring the glass he smirked before calling out. "How long were you watching kid?" . Inari stepped out from behind the door, "ahh forgive me Sasuke-san, I knew you would know being a ninja and all but I couldn't help myself, your girlfriends so beautiful and I wanted to see her take her top off then from there I couldn't leave" the young teen now confessed he was only about 12 but had hit puberty.**

 **Normally Sasuke would be pissed at the kid for peeking on him but seeing as he was just that a kid he figured he could let it slid. "It's alright kid. But you're right Hinata is very beautiful. Do you have a girl in the village you like Inari?" He sat down at the table and motioned for him to sit so they could talk.. "Not one as good looking as Hinata-Sama, truth be told the most beautiful woman since she got here has been my mother" Inari admitted knowing it was wrong to have feelings like that for him mom, but livening in a village full of mainly men and old grannies did that to a young bo..Sasuke smiled as he could see how the boy truly felt about his own mother. "You love your mother don't you Inari and i mean love love her." "Yeah but I love her more than I should, I want to be my mother's husband she has never had a stable guy in her life my dad died, my step dad died she's lonely" Inari said quietly hoping no one would hear him.**

 **Sasuke smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Then go after her Inari. If you truly love her that much then show her how you really feel. Don't wait too long or you might miss your chance". Inari thought about it, "but she's my mother ? What will people say and how do I even get her she loves me but not like that, I don't know anything about girls" Inari said unsure of himself and what to do. Sasuke thought about it for a moment before an idea came to him. "Get her drunk and have sex with her. I know it's crazy to suggest it but if you focus on making her feel good she will easily start to lust after you. And if you give it time that lust will open her eyes to how much she truly loves you." He then stood up and put his glass into the sink before he went back to bed and cuddled with Hinata gently rubbing her stomach as he did, he fell asleep quickly enjoying the warmth and feel of the Hyuuga against his skin.**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review they really keep me going, and leave ideas or message me your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke smiled a little when he arrived at the Hyuuga compound early in the morning. It has been a week since he and Hinata took the trip to Waves and since then they have fucked as often as they could increasing Hinata's stamina so she could last long enough to make him cum twice. He was greeted by a Hyuuga woman from the branch family who gave him a kind smile. "Ahhh Uchiha-sama i take it you're here to see Hinata yes?" He nods his head and smiles at her. "Yes I'm supposed to take her shopping for an outfit today. She nods her head and motioned for him to follow her as she went to Hinata's room. "We are so happy Lady Hinata found a nice young man like you to help take care of her. Not many of us in the branch family approve of her marrying the Uzumaki boy. Sure he is kind and caring but he has no political knowledge. Not like you Uchiha-sama." Sasuke was surprised to hear this as they reached Hinata's room and knocked on the door.

"I do hope you can convince her to leave Naruto, as nice as he is I think you and her make a great couple, the Hyuga heiress and the last Uchiha heir it's perfect a match made in heaven" the servant commentated as they approached Hinata's wooden door not going in quite just yet as she complimented Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her words of encouragement happy to know some of her family members were rooting for him. "Well i can't guarantee it will happen overnight but i will try to win her over that i promise you. After all who better to help me breed a new Uchiha clan then the gentle Hyuuga princess."

"Well I wish you the best of luck I have known Hinata since she was born, she has always had the kindest heart she's a delicate flower, her kindness to the branch family has made us the most liked Hyuga in our family" the servant commented smiling at Sasuke. "Your so handsome you and her will have beautiful babies" she said opening the door to the room.

Sasuke smiled as he saw the door open and quickly made his way into the room while thanking the branch member. He then turned and smiled as he saw Hinata lying on the bed reading a magazine, with headphones on listening to music not noticing him enter. She didn't even notice him enter as she was engrossed in the magazine she was reading, it was a wedding one full of dresses she was flicking through admiring smiled as he looked at her laying on the bed as he look in the sight. Sure the outfit she had on wasn't overly sexual but her shorts did a wonderful job of hugging her large perfect ass. So he moved quickly and hugged her from behind while grinding his erection into her ass. ( what she is wearing  .  )

She shrieked and let out a cry of surprised as she felt a heavy weight on her back, as she quickly threw away the magazine taking off her headphones. "Sasuke-kun " she said in a slightly surprised tone as she turned her head enough to see his grinning face. Sasuke smiled as he heard her shriek loving the sound of her voice as he slowly moved his hand from her stomach to her breasts which he started to grope. "Hello baby. Did you miss me at all?" He kissed her neck not caring about the branch member seeing as the thought actually made him even harder as he grinds into Hinata..

"Of course I did Sasuke-kun" Hinata confessed admitting she did miss whenever she wasn't with the Uchiha. "Sasuke please " she protested as he kissed and groped her breasts, she could see the branch member watching them both with eager eyes and felt very embarrassed as her face went beet red. Sasuke didn't stop though as he kept groping and grinding against her. He did however notice her red face and guessed she saw the Branch Member eagerly watching them. So he gently and lovingly kissed her neck before saying. "Relax dear she won't tell anyone a thing I promise you". "Still though Sasuke-kun it's embarrassing" she cried out softly into his ear , as she turned over to face him. She could have ordered the branch member to leave or use the curse mark, but Hinata was not that kind of person so kept her mouth shut.

Sasuke smiled as she turned around so he pulled them up into a sitting position with her on his lap making sure she was sitting on his erection. He then moved hos hands to her ads and started groping it while he kissed her neck and used his teeth to lower her top's zipper exposing a little more skin and just a tiny bit of let out a little grunt as he pulled her up onto his lap fast, she could feel his growing member pressing against the fabric of her shorts. "Sasuke hold on wait let me just" she tried to say as Hinata was eye to eye with the branch family member, as Sasuke slowly unzipped her top with his teeth.

Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her neck and the little bit of cleavage he has exposed. "If you need to talk with her go ahead dear I'm not going to stop you at all. I personally like her watching." He smiled as he lightly sucked on her pulse as he was hoping to get in a little fun before they went shopping. "Ahh can I help you? I don't mean to be rude but a little privacy" Hinata groaned out stuttering slightly, as Sasuke kissed her cleavage and played with her it made it incredibly difficult to concentrate on the starting branch family servant.

Sasuke smiled as he kept up his assault on her body but never lowered her zipper anymore then it already was. Sure he liked an audience but he didn't want to show off his love's full body until she was ready. The branch member then blinked before she replied. "Yes Lady Hinata. I'm here to tell you that you have a hair appointment later this week to see what kind of style you'd prefer for the wedding as well as a meeting with the seamstress to decide on your dress. Also your bachelorette party is in two days which is why Uchiha-sama is here. Hinata moaned in pleasure as Sasuke peppered her neck and the top of her chest with kisses leaving a purple hicky love mark on her neck. She could feel her plump ass grinding against his lap, as he wouldn't stop. "Can we not discuss this later? Wait what has that party got to do with Sasuke?" Hinata said in between a little groan as she was puzzled why Sasuke needed anything to do with her bachelorette party.

The woman and Sasuke both smiled before she answered Hinata. "Well he is here to take you on a shopping trip to pick out a dress for the party." Sasuke then looked up and her and stopped his assault on her body. "And the dobe wants me there to make sure things don't get too crazy." Wow Naruto really was a complete idiot, Hinata thought to herself Sasuke of all people even after the club incident he trusted Sasuke completely oh well his loss she thought. "We should probably get going then" Hinata said responding to Sasuke's touch kissing his neck gently. Sasuke smiled and gave Hinata's ass one semi-hard slap before he nods his head. "Alright baby let's go find you a nice sexy outfit that will put the other girls to shame." He smiled and kissed her cleavage one last time before zipping her top up again.

Hinata smiled and gave Sasuke a loving kiss on the lips no tongue just an innocent 2 second smooch, before getting up beet red and walking past the servant with Sasuke heading to the shops.

*************************************** 1 Hour later*********************************************

Sasuke was enjoying himself as he and Hinata looked for a dress as it felt almost like they were on a date. They soon found the perfect one though that was both elegant yet sexy looking on Hinata. He then heard her asking for help getting it off in the changing room so he entered said room and looked at her. "What do you need help with Hinata?". Hinata was dressed in the perfect dress she had found with Sasuke , ( art/Matsu-409154381) "I can't undo the zipper and the shop assistance has gone off somewhere" she said as the woman had left and not come back leaving Hinata stuck.

"Thanks oh wait I don't have a bra on so" was the last words Hinata managed to get out, before Sasuke's eyes lit up, Hinata could see his eyes light up as she stared at the mirror in front of her seeing his reflection. Oh no she thought as she felt his arms wrap around her as the top part of the dress fell of hanging from her waist with his hands already groping her massive globes.

Sasuke smiled as he kept groping her breasts kneading the soft flesh and pinching her nipples as he kissed her neck and started grinding against her again. "Mmmmm You know I just realised something my dear. In all our little fun activities we've done you've never once used these wonderful breasts of yours."

She groaned in pleasure , "oh god not here Sasuke the shop assistant is going to come back what if she catches us" Hinata said protesting as he kissed and bit at her pale skin on her neck, enjoying the feeling of her large breasts in his powerful strong smiled as he grinds into her even more and gently tugs down on her now hard nipples. "Mmmmm then you better use these wonderful tits of yours to get me off quickly before she returns dear. We both know my boner won't go down fast enough if you don't."

Sasuke smiled as he grinds into her even more and gently tugs down on her now hard nipples. "Mmmmm then you better use these wonderful tits of yours to get me off quickly before she returns dear. We both know my boner won't go down fast enough if you don't.". Hinata sighed defeated she had no choice he wouldn't stop and a horny Sasuke didn't think about consequences. She turned around and got on her knees, slowly unbuckling his belt and pulling down his boxers revealing his hard long member.

Sasuke smiled as she did as he asked and gently stroked her hair. "Thank you Hinata for putting up with my selfish desires." He was honest in his words as he knew it had to be hard for her putting up with him when he was like this. But he just couldn't help it when it came to Hinata. "It is okay Sasuke-kun I know you love me, and I think I do too" she confessed as she grabbed both her huge melons ,and wrapped them slowly around his cock squeezing his member in between her mounds of flesh.

Sasuke was shocked to hear her say she loved him but was soon moaning as he felt her massive melons wrapping around his cock. The feeling was incredible as her breasts were so soft and hot around his cock as his hips started lightly bucking from the feeling. Hinata spat on his cock as much as she could getting it wet to allow easier passage through her mounds of flesh, as she squeezed them against his cock on either side and massaged it gently with them as he slowly bucked his hips. Sasuke arched his back and groaned a little from the feeling before he looked down at her. "Damn Hinata! How are you so good at this?" He moaned even more trying to keep his voice down for her..

She blushed red at this compliments, "I don't know this is the first time I have ever done anything like this, maybe it's because my breasts are too big?" Hinata said in a hushed tone so no one heard her. Sasuke blinked at her comment about her breasts being to big and tilted her head up to look at him. "Who…mmmm told you your breasts were to…ohhhhh! Big Hinata?" He was trying to stay composed while he asked this but it felt so good as she continued using her tits. "Ahh no one but I always thought they were too big, they hurt my back sometimes and I am embarrassed of their size it's why I used to wear that purple jacket most of the time" she said admitting she was a little ashamed of there size, as she continued to massaged his cock with her melons.

Sasuke was happy that it wasn't someone like Sakura who made her think this way but still didn't like how she saw her breasts. So he gently cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb while she worked his cock. "Hinata your boobs are…mmmmm fine as they are. I personally think they…ohhhh! Make you look more beautiful than even Tsunade. And if your back is ever hurting just ask and I'll…mmmm give you a nice back rub to help you relax.". Hinata smiled at his compliments, she had a low self esteem so every compliment Sasuke gave her meant that little bit more than usual. "Thanks I would like that" she said as she sped up massaging his cock with her breasts, and leaned forward suckling on the cockhead as she continued to massaged his cock with her breasts.

Sasuke smiled as well happy that his compliment and offer helped. However it also showed that Naruto was ignoring the signs he saw clear as day when he looked at Hinata. Still he continued to moan as she pleasures him determined to help her. "Hurry Sasuke-kun cum for me, I don't want to get caught" Hinata said in a quiet desperate tone as she sucked on the tip of his cock while pressing her breast against his cock, determined to make the Uchiha blow his load now. Sasuke moaned a little more as he looks at her. "I'm gonna cum baby. Make sure you drink it all!" He then groaned and pushed her head down just enough to get his tip into her mouth so his cum doesn't go everywhere. Hinata let her breasts go, as she put her lips over his cock head, both her soft pale hands on his long throbbing shaft and squeezing hard before opening her mouth wide stroking his cock with both hands ready to receive his seed in her mouth.

Sasuke groans one last time before he pours his load into her mouth going for almost a full minute before the stream of cum finally stops. She felt the hot thick seed touch her lips and enter her mouth filling it , as she quickly gulped it down having to open her mouth again to receive the second large dose of his seed until the stream finally stopped as she swallowed the very salty thick liquid. Sasuke pants a little to catch his breath before looking at Hinata. "Thank Hinata. I promise I'll return the favor later." He then leans down and kisses the top of her head before pulling his pants back up, and leaving the shop after Hinata got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Read and review please send me any ideas or suggestions via pm)**

 **Hinata was angry no wait she was furious with Naruto, only a few hours ago had he been named as the new Hokage once Kakashi retired within the month, and he had put off her wedding by another month. Whatever feelings Hinata had for Naruto were being slowly eroded away mostly by Sasuke, and all the time she was spending with him but Naruto's selfish actions weren't helping either as she banged on the Uchiha mansion door loudly, upset and angry she didn't know where else to turn. Sasuke was shocked when he heard a banging at his front door when he wasn't expecting anyone. So he quickly got up dressed in a gray kimono top with his clan crest and light grey hakama pants. (Look up the Sasuke Kimono DLC) He quickly opened the door and was surprised to see Hinata standing there since she is normally so timid. "Hinata?"**

 **Hinata stormed in past Sasuke still angry, "you won't believe what the bastard has done, he postponed the wedding because he found out he is becoming Hokage" Hinata said shouting at the top of her lungs, as she stormed about the house. Sasuke was very shocked by how enraged she was and yet strangely turned on as well. Hinata was definitely one of the few girls who looked hot when angry. He tried speaking to her but she wouldn't hold still so he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug from behind and started kissing her neck as he did so. "Baby relax and slowly tell me what's wrong so i can help. I hate it when you're upset even if it does make you look sexy as hell."**

 **Hinata stopped talking as he pulled her into a firm hug not letting her go anyway as he planted gentle kissed on her pale skin calming the beauty down. "Eurgh I am just so frustrated Sasuke I am going to break up with him it's over, I love you and I thought I loved him as well but I am done with him" Hinata said angrily. Sasuke smirked a little happy she loved him more then the dobe but figured she deserved a bit of revenge for everything she has been through for him. "I think you leaving him now is to kind. Why not charade going and cheat on the bastard until the wedding day and just not show up. Wouldn't that be better than just leaving him now?" He smiled as he used his right hand to rub her stomach while the left groped her right breast.**

 **Hinata thought about it for a second before making up her mind, "yeah you're right he treats me like this screw him" Hinata said still mad as ever, as she gave Sasuke a hug as he groped her breast kissing him on the lips passionately wanting to be with him now more than ever. Sasuke smiled and gently cupped her cheek rubbing it as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Tell you what why don't you go and put on that sexy purple dress and heels of yours and I take you to another club for a night of dancing. And maybe a little bit of extra fun." His voice took on a lustful hint and he mentioned their extra fun and winked at her. "Yeah that sounds good Sasuke-kun, let me go get changed and I will meet you at the club that okay?" Hinata said hugging Sasuke still, enjoying the warmth and safety of his arms around her as she rested her head against him.**

 **Sasuke smiled and nods his head as he held her a little longer stroking her hair. He wanted to badly just to take her now but knew she needed to be shown that she was more than a sex object to him. So he finally pulled away and quickly scribbled down the address of the club they were going to and placed it in her hand. "Here you go dear. Meet me here but don't go into the club without me. I love you." He smiled and gave her one last passionate kiss before he took a step back to let her go.**

 ****************************************1 hour later****************************************

 **Hinata arrived at the club wearing a beautiful and revealing purple dress , with some 3 inch heels as she saw Sasuke running over to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek leaving a purple lipstick print mark on his cheek. She had put on some purple lipstick and eyeliner to accentuate her already natural beauty. Sasuke was shocked when Hinata boldly kissed him like she did but liked it none the less. He looked down and gasped as he took in the sight of her dressed up and with just a light bit of makeup on. He wasn't looking too shabby himself dressed in a dark grey silk shirt with the top three buttons open and a pair of black silk pants and dress shoes. He stared at her for a moment mouth open and at a loss for words until he said the first thing that came to mind. "Hinata are you sure you're not a goddess? Because you look divine right now.".**

 **"Sasuke you always know just what to say it's why I love you" Hinata said smiling at his compliments as she gave him a big hug, squeezing him tightly, rubbing her large breasts against his chest before letting up so they could enter the club, as the bouncer checked out Hinata's fine rack and ass as she skipped by with noticed the looks the bouncer was throwing at Hinata as she happily skipped by making her breasts bounce a little as she did. He quickly gave him a Sharingan/Rinnegan glare telling him to keep his hands to himself before he wrapped his left arm around Hinata and placed his hand on her left hip for a change as they walked around with the music booming and a few people doing drugs.**

 **Sasuke smiled as he ordered them a drink and also got a bit of cocaine and speed since the second drug would give Hinata the energy to keep up with him. He then smiled and held up the two bags for her to see. "Have you ever had this stuff before Hinata?" His voice was calm and gentle as he spoke as he made a mental note to help Hinata should she become an addict though he doubted that would happen after one dose.**

" **Erm no Sasuke-kun I have never done any drugs or anything like that, my father never let me touch a drop of alcohol for ages, my grandad was the one who first gave me a sip of Sake" Hinata said reminiscing about her Father was very strict when it came to things such as that with her. Sasuke nods his head in understanding as Hiashi was mostly right to keep her away from such things. "Well then i guess it's a good thing I'm here for your first time." He then smiled and poured out the contents of the speed bag. Before he held up the bag of cocaine. "Do you mind me snorting this off you my dear?" He smiled as he looked down at her bust.**

 **Hinata noticed him staring at her bust, as she gave him a look raising her eyebrow, "fine but only because you took me out" she said defeated as she agreed to his perverted act, letting him sprinkle some cocaine on her bust.**

 **Sasuke smiled and kissed her once before he picked up a straw. He then snorted the drug moaning as he felt the effect of the drug even if he has developed a tolerance for it thanks to Orochimaru. "Mmmm. Now it's your turn dear and make sure you get it all in one go." He handed her a new straw so as not to risk her getting any excess cocaine."Okay Sasuke I hope this is okay for me" she said , as she took the straw off him and snorted the line on the table, Sasuke had given her speed instead of cocaine hoping to fill her with energy for a wild night he had planned on later**

 **Sasuke smiled as he watched her snorting the drug while he rubbed her back waiting for the drug to take effect. He knew it wouldn't take long and soon she would be ready for anything. "Good job baby." Hinata felt a sense of euphoria before her heart started beating faster and faster as the drug kicked in, "wow Sasuke let's go dance" she said already pumped up trying to drag Sasuke out of his seat. Hinata complied grinding her plump peachy ass against Sasuke's crotch purposely trying to tease and get him erect, as she bent down lower almost as if she was about to be fucked over a desk slowly teasing him more and more. Sasuke smiled as she started grinding against him and bent over. He then rubbed her exposed back before giving her ass a nice slap making it ripple. He then leaned forward and reached around so he could grab her breasts while they danced .**

 **She groaned in pleasure as Sasuke reached around and grabbed her two pale melons squeezing them as she pressed her fat ass against him, "oooh Sasuke-kun your naughty don't touch a lady there" Hinata teased giggling madly. Sasuke groaned as he felt her ass grinding against him. He then squeezed her breasts even harder but made sure she still enjoyed his actions. "Mmmmm come on Hinata we both know you like it. Besides Naruto never appreciates them anyways." He smiled knowing that mentioning Naruto would get her mad which was a good thing in Sasuke's opinion.**

 **"Yeah the bastard never even touches me on dates, maybe a kiss at the end and he's always talking about himself, he's so damn selfish not like you" Hinata said slightly more angry at the mention of Naruto's name as she reacted to the Uchihas touch. Sasuke groaned more as he heard her loving how she responded to the mentioning of Naruto. "Heh yeah I know i treat you better baby and I'll always be here for you." He groaned again as he lightly bit her ear and bucked his hips a little making it look like he was fucking her.**

 **"God I know you will Sasuke I can't wait to dump Naruto so we can be together and everyone knows, I love you Sasuke" Hinata said in a sultry tone, as she felt Sasuke dry humping her peachy ass as they danced together .Sasuke groaned as he was dry humping her ass and squeezing her tits before he kissed her neck. "Mmmmm fuck let's head back to my place baby. If we don't i might lose it and fuck you right here." He moaned as he lightly bit her neck and thrust his hips just a little harder.**

 **Sasuke smiled as he arrived at his home and quickly unlocked the door and pulled her inside. He then closed and locked it before he turned around and pulled her into a deep lustful kiss and lifted her up by her ass moaning. He felt her arms wrap around him and carried her into the living room. He then sat down on the couch with her straddling him as they kissed moaning as he squeezed her ass. Hinata moaned in pleasure mumbling Sasuke's name both high and intoxicated, as he tried to lock the door she had already pounced him, as she wrapped her thick milky thighs around his waist as he walked to the living room kissing her breasts as he sat down her still latched onto him.**

 **Sasuke moaned as he kissed her breasts but wanted more flesh. So he mentally promised to buy her another dress like this one since it looked very good on her. He then pushed her back a little and grabbed the crossing pattern before he pulled hard ripping it open and letting her breasts bounce freely. "Sasuke my dress" Hinata exclaimed loudly as he tore it open letting the ripped fabric fall, as her large white melons burst free as she was without a bra. Sasuke just laughed and kissed her breasts before looking up at her. "Don't worry baby I'll buy you a new one later." He then wrapped his lips around her right nipple and started sucking on it while he groped her ass.**

" **Oh god Sasuke you're driving me crazy" Hinata let out a cry of pleasure as she threw her head back, her back arching in pleasure as he suckled on her large mound of flesh playing with her ass in the other hand. Sasuke moaned as he sucked on her nipple more. He then reached up a little higher on her ass and tore the rest of her dress off her leaving her in just her sexy heels. He then pulled back panting and smiled as he looked at her. "God you're so fuking sexy baby."**

" **I know Sasuke so you keep telling me" Hinata said giving the Uchiha a kiss on his cheek, leaving a purple lipstick mark as she slowly snaked her way down kissing his pale chest making her way down till she was on her knees staring at his cock. Sasuke smiled as he removed his pants and showed her his semi-hard cock. "Why don't you give it a kiss before sucking it baby. Then once it's nice and lubed up i can fuck your brains out." He smiled lovingly at her as he said this. Hinata didn't need to be told twice as she gave the shaft a sloppy kiss leaving a purple lipstick mark on it, before she started kissing and making out with his balls sucking and biting them.**

 **Sasuke moaned as he felt her kissing and lightly biting his balls as he looked down at her. "Fuck that feels so good baby! I might just start fucking you right here!" He moaned as his fully hard cock twitched in excitement ready to go. "No not here take me to your bedroom, I want you in bed so we can snuggle in the morning" Hinata said begging, as there was nothing more she enjoyed than waking up with Sasuke's arms around her cuddling her. He smiled at her and nods his head as he picks her up bridal style and carries her. Once they arrive at his room he gently placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her lining his cock up with her pussy. "Why don't you lead me in this time baby? Prove you love me more then the dobe."**

" **Stop talking trashing and get in here" Hinata said grinning as she pulled the Uchiha in by the hips, as her body arched as he entered her pussy it already clamping down on his hard cock squeezing him tightly, gently massaging his cock as he was inside her. Sasuke moaned as well as he felt her tight wet walls hugging him like a vice even after all the times they fucked. He then smiled and started thrusting in and out of her at a steady slow pace. "HMMM someone's excited about this."**

" **Excited isn't the word I would use " Hinata said smiling as she bit her lip in pleasure, wrapping her milky white thighs around Sasuke her ankles locking as she prevented him from getting up as she gave his ass a good hard slap squeezing it. Sasuke moaned as he felt her slap his ass and smiled at her. "Alright then baby. I guess I don't need to hold back then!" He then started thrusting harder and faster into her hitting the back of her pussy each time and moaning as he went.**

 **The Hyuga screamed at the top of her lungs, as she let out a squeal like a stuck pig as Sasuke rammed his cock to the edge of her pussy. Slamming into her again and again, drove her wild as she scratched at his back wildy in pleasure Sasuke smiled as he kept fucking her hard and fast loving how she screamed. "OHHH fuck yeah! You love it when I'm rough with you Hinata!?" He smiled as he watched her massive tits jiggle with each movement turning him on even more.**

" **Eurgh I fucking love it rough baby, the harder the better " Hinata confessed admitting her liking for a good hard rough and tumble in the sheets, or in this case on the silky black sheets. Sasuke moaned and kissed her again while he kept thrusting in and out of her. He was a little shocked by how she acted now having never seen her wild side but he loved it as he thrust a little harder into her.**

" **Oh fuck this is why I love you Sasuke you really know how to please a woman" Hinata screamed, mumbling curses as she bit down on Sasuke's shoulder unable to take such a rough fucking from him. Sasuke moaned not really minding her biting him as he fucked her hard. He groaned though as he felt his cock twitching and releasing precum. "Fuck baby I'm gonna cum soon!"**

 **Hinata moaned as her toes curled in pleasure as her body shook again, as she came hard squirting her juices all over Sasuke, her pussy clenching tightly onto his large member, trying to milk him for his precious thick seed. Sasuke groaned in pleasure as he kept pounding into her. He thrust into her a few more times before he finally started cumming filling her with his hot sticky load. "Fuck Hinata I'm cumming!"**

 **The Hyuga moaned in pleasure as she felt her pussy start to fill with his thick virile seed, as she pulled Sasuke into a kiss feeling her womb start to fill up ensuring complete impregnation. Sasuke moaned as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. He then pulled her up into the lotus position and started bouncing her on his cock showing that he was far from done.**

 **She wrapped her thick milky white thighs around him , and cross her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss. "Fuck you are such a stallion, be gentle with me I can't take much more" Hinata asked begging for some mercy as she kissed her lover with passion. Sasuke smiled as he just kept going and kissed her bouncing tits while his hands groped her ass. "Ohh come on Hinata I know that drug gave you more energy then this! Stop holding back and show me the sexy minx you really are!" He moaned as he gave her ass a light slap hoping to egg her on.**

" **Eurgh you really know how to get a girl going you bastard" Hinata retorted as she bounced faster up and down on his cock, showering his face in kisses, as she made love to him enjoying every moment of this he had already cum inside her but was still hard although her pussy was hurting a bit now. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he kept going fucking her hard and fast. He then gently moved on of his hands to her back hole and gently started poking it to see how she'd react to it.**

 **Hinata groaned in pleasure as they continued the fuck, she felt his hands slowly creep towards her asshole. Before grabbing them and placing one on her breast, "eurgh Sasuke as much as I love you, I don't think anyone or anything will be entering that hole for a long time" Hinata said teasingly as she gave him another sloppy kiss. Sasuke smiled as they kissed before he stopped moving completely. He then pulled back and out of Hinata and smiled. "Why don't you get on your hands and knees baby. That might help a little with the soreness you feel."**

 **Hinata complied as she unsheathed herself from his cock with a loud popping sound, sighing in relief as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her now she wasn't being stabbed with his member. "Like the view?" Hinata said giggling still high, as she was on her hands and knees. Sasuke smiled and let out a loud whistle. "Oh yeah the view is to die for baby." He then lined up his cock with her pussy and rubbed his tip against it while gripping her hips. "Feel free to moan and scream as loud as you want baby. No one will hear how dirty you sound." He then slammed his cock into her and moaned as he started thrusting hard and fast again loving the new position.**

 **The Hyuga princess screamed in pleasure as he thrust into her again, as she gripped the bedsheets in both hands. "Oh fuck this is better than before" Hinata confessed enjoying being fucked like a dirty dog as Sasuke railed her. Sasuke moaned and smiled as he thrust into her hard and fast. "Ohhhh... I knew you'd like it baby! Plus now i can watch your perfect ass jiggle with each thrust!" He moaned as he gave her ass a nice loud slap to prove his point.**

 **Hinata screamed in appreciation as he slapped her round milky peach ass, as it wobbled slightly with the force of the slap. "Good I love this position, fuck me harder baby" Hinata shouted screaming demanding more. Sasuke smiled at her words as he reached down and grabbed her long blue hair. He then started using it like reins to pull her back while he fucked her even harder and moaned. "Fuck yes baby! Show me how slutty you can be!"**

 **Her back arched as she threw her head backwards, as Sasuke pulled on her hair forcing her to bend her neck almost painfully back. Hinata didn't care though as she had her tongue out like a dog panting heavily as her ass instinctively went around in circles around his cock. Sasuke moaned even more as he saw her face and felt her moving her hips in such a way. He loved it all as he fucked her hard and fast before he reached under her and started rubbing her clit determined to give her even more pleasure. "God you look so fucking sexy like this Hinata!"**

 **Hinata groaned as her pussy tightened up around his thick member again, as she orgasmed again for the fourth time all out of juices by now as her eyes started to roll back nearly fainting again. Sasuke smiled as he saw her reaction and groaned as he felt her tightening around his member even more making it hard not to cum. Still he held back and didn't stop thrusting as he removed his hand from her clit and instead slapped her ass. "Come on Hinata beg for my cum baby!"**

 **Hinata groaned "fucking cum inside" she said mumbling the words as she was pretty out of it by this point, and couldn't take much more of the Uchiha smashing her pussy to bits like this. Sasuke smiled a little even if the reply wasn't as enthusiastic as he would have liked. Still he wouldn't deny her so he slammed into her just a few more times before he came inside her with a loud groan as he watched her take his seed inside herself.**


End file.
